The band of eight
by Mew Suger
Summary: what if the band of seven found kagome first? What if kagome used another weapon instead of a bow and arrows? What if everyone kagome met was different? Read and find out! Don't own inuyasha. Rating may change
1. Meeting the group

**Kagome's POV...**

"The jewel of four souls is a powerful jewel..." My grandpa started before I interrupted him. " grandpa I got to go to school. Bye." I said. "Wait kagome!" He said as I closed the door. I saw my brother in front of the well house with the family's cat's food bowl. "Sis! Buyo went into the well house! Can you go get him?" He said as he spotted me. "Why you scared?" I teased. "No! It just feel weird in there!" He yelled. I patted his head and walk into the well house saying. "Ok scaried cat." I went down the steps. I felt something furry go across my leg when I was by the well and saw buyo. I picked him up and say. "Souta I found buyo." Though before I could move the well top broke and something gab me. Right before I was all the way in the well I gab a bag full of throwing knives that was next to the well.

I looked around to see myself surrounded by a blue light. I look at what gab me to see a half women half centipede thing. "Give me the jewel." She said. She lick the side of my face. "The jewel! Give it to me!" She said again. "I don't have a jewel!" I yelled. I put a hand in front of me and I pink light came out tearing off the arm holding me. I fell further into the blue light. The bag of knives still in my hand. Until everything went dark.

I woke up at the bottom of the well. I thought everything was a dream from falling into the well until I saw the arm that came off of the centipede thing and there was no roof over the well. 'Well toto were not in Tokyo anymore.' I thought. I swung the strap on the bag over my shoulder and gab a vine on the side of the well to pull myself out. I climbed out of the well and saw trees and grass instead of building and concrete. I walk to the forest and called out. "Mom! Souta! Grandpa!" I slipped on a kimono that I had stash in my bag. It was pink with purple swirls on the sleeves. I also put on a pair of sandals. I walk a little further until I was in a clearing. There was seven people in the clearing, all male. 'Ugh the most annoying gender' I thought. I was about to turn around and go back to the well until one of the members saw me. "Eww! There's a woman over there big brother!" The cross-dresser yelled. I saw the others look over at me. I thought about running back into the woods but they could most likely out run me. "Girl come over here." I heard the one with a braid yell at me. I walk over to him and stared. "What were you doing over there?" He asked. "I was looking for a place to camp for the night and I just stumbled across your camp site." I told him. He just nodded and said. "Why don't you camp with us tonight." He said and patted a spot next to him. I was a bit hostel, I just met him and he offering me to camp with him. No doubt a trap. "No thank you. There's still a bit of light left and I would like to get a little further. It is very kind of you though." I said trying to be as nice as possible. I wanted to get as far away as possible from the well and this was no doubt the band of eight. But where was the girl. must have not joined yet. I had just learned about them in history and the way the hunchback was looking at me. I knew if I didn't get away I may lose my virginity. Something I really would like to keep a little longer. "Where are you going exactly?" A dude with claws as a weapon asked me. That made me freeze. I was just wandering around and didn't know where. I was about to make up something when the centipede woman appeared out of the woods. "Girl! There you are! Give me the jewel of four souls now!" She yelled. "Worst. Day. Ever." I whispered to myself. I quickly ran into the woods with her behind me until I ran into another clearing. I knew she would just catch me if I kept running so I gab one of the knives in my bag and turned around. As I thought the centipede came a few seconds later. I threw the knife at one of her arms and was surprised when the knife started glowing a pink glow and took off the rest of her arms on that side. She screamed and before I could take another knife. She clawed the side of my leg and out came a pearl. She bent down and used her tongue to swallow it.

Once she swallowed it she turned a red-purple color and all her limbs came back. Now I was scared. I was hurt and that thing got stronger. But i was not going down without a fight. I slowly standed up and gab a few knives from the bag. I separated the knives so I had one in between each finger. I saw out of the corner of my eye the band of eight come out of the bushes. Most likely to watch the fight. I threw the knives at the centipede and slashed it to pieces. Once it was on the ground I notice it was trying to get back together. I saw the pearl thing in one of the pieces and pulled it out. Once I had the pearl out of it the flesh disappeared. Gab all of my knives that had stuck either to the ground of a tree and put them and the pearl into my bag. I started to get dizzy and the last thing I saw was the man with the claws and the one with a braid running towards me.

I woke up to see the top of a cave. I sat up but felt a sharp pain in my leg. "I wouldn't move much. You may reopen your wound." Someone said behind me. I turned around to see the man with the claws looking at me. He look at me with a 'I don't want to make you lay down' look. "Where am I?" I asked as I laid back down. I didn't like feeling vulnerable around a killer but I had no choice. "Big brother brought you here after your fight with that demon. You have some really good skills with those knives." He said passing me my bag. I looked In and saw everything was In there even the pearl. "Thanks." I said. This was starting to get a little weird. I just closed my eyes and try to go back asleep. Don't want to make him mad. I like not being gutted like a fish and my head on my body and not being sliced to pieces. I could here rain outside the cave. "Don't go back to sleep yet I have to clean that wound and it was really hard doing it last time with you asleep." He said right as I was about asleep. I opened my eyes and saw the man gabbing a wet cloth and some clean bandages. "Who are you anyways?" I asked. I want to at least know who was taking care of me. " Suikotsu." He said simply. I nodded as he unwrap my leg. I looked at it laying down and saw a Huge gash on the side of my leg cover with dried blood. He wash it off with the cloth and wrap the clean bandages around my leg again. "Was that demon the reason you were traveling?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah it pulled me through a well from my time and took me to this time." I said. Might as well explain before he start jumping to conclusions. Suikotsu nodded and finish wrapping my leg. "That sounds like something that could happen. With all the magic in the world." He said tying a knot with the bandages. I was shock. He actually believe me. He saw my shock face and laugh. "Let me guess. Your thinking how do I actually believe you. Trust me I had weirder things happen to me that make that sound like a everyday thing. What's your name girl?" He said. I snapped out of my shock and said. "My names kagome." This man was okay. "Your okay kagome. Go to sleep for now and I'll wake you up when the foods done. You can see why big brother wanted to save you. Not that I'm complaining. You can actually give a logical answer. Though I wonder why he wanted you to live." I nodded and closed my eyes. Letting sleep take me.

**{band of seven after kagome fell asleep.}**

The band of seven sat around a fire that renkotsu made. There was a bunch of fish cooking on the fire. "So big brother why did you want to save the girl?" Jakotsu asked bankotsu. "Well she had some really good fighting skills and I thought she would be a good addition to the group. Give you someone to talk about girly things and she a great fighter. Not to mention she great at hiding fear." Bankotsu said. Suikotsu and mukotsu both jump up and yelled. "Yes!" Getting stares from the rest. "I think it's a great idea big brother. She is a very smart young women and when she was awake a while ago she said her name was kagome and that demon had ripped that jewel from within her." Suikotsu said regaining his composer. "Is that so Suikotsu. That some good information. I already know why mukotsu agrees." Bankotsu said. "Yes she had been pulled through a well near her home. She is from another time line." Suikotsu explained. The others nodded knowing stuff like that could happen. "Well once she's healed we can have her join us." Bankotsu said taking a fish and biting into it. "Well maybe ill actually get along with the girl. Even though I hate..." Jakotsu was cut off by renkotsu saying. "Women. Yes we know jakotsu. You have told us many times before." Jakotsu glared at him then took a fish. "Well I'll go wake kagome up. I told her I would when the fish was done. Her wound has healed enough to where she can move around a bit though can't be moved much." Suikotsu said and walk into the cave kagome was in.

**[kagome's pov...]**

I was woken up by Suikotsu calling my name. "Kagome dinners ready." I sat up and looked at him. He put his hand out and I took it. Putting an arm around his neck i slowly got up. He brought me to another cave with the other six men and set me down on a log. "Now you don't have a reason not to camp with us." The man with the braid teased looking at me as I sat down. I chose to ignore the comment. "Why did you want to save me?" I said. I felt like shit and didn't feel like joking around. "Well since your great with those knives of yours I thought you could join us." He said. I almost choke on the piece of fish I was eating. 'Wow I never got healed yet before he asked. I'm screwed.' I thought. I thought about my options. If I said no I would most likely get killed. But if I said yes then I would be apart the most feared group in feudal Japan. Well the girl did look a lot like me in the picture. Except it look like she was older but I may be that girl. "Big brother she isn't even recovered ye.." "Sure" I said cutting Suikotsu off. "Wow didn't think you would think about that quick." The man with a braid said. "Well I don't want to try going through the well again to see if I can get home." I explained. They nodded in understanding. "Ok so far I only know Suikotsu's name and I think you already know my name. So what's the rest of you guys names?" I asked. "I'm mukotsu! " Said the hunchback. "I am renkotsu. And beside me is ginkotsu" Said the bald dude pointing to the cyborg dude next to him. "ME KYOKOTSU!" Said the giant. " I'm jakotsu, girl." Said the cross-dresser. "And I am the leader bankotsu. Welcome to the group." Said the man with the braid. I smiled and nodded. Then I yawned. Making everyone laugh. "I think you need to go to bed. You had one tough day." Suikotsu said helping me up. He helped me into the cave that I had slept in and helped me lay me on the makeshift bed. "We will be leaving tomorrow and kyokotsu will carry you since your leg is not fully healed." He said and I groaned. "I hate being hurt. It sucks." Suikotsu laugh but didn't say anything. He left and I closed my eyes. Letting sleep take me.

The next morning I woke up to a feeling I knew a bit too well. My eyes snap open to see mukotsu laying next to me squeezing my boob. I slapped him across the face and it echo though the caves. I heard the others running to see what had happen. "False alarm mukotsu trying to get himself killed by women again. Kagome slapped him so hard that he passed out." Bankotsu said at the entrance of the cave. I slowly stood up using the wall to help me and walk over to the cave where everyone ate last night. I sat down next to the wall next to the entrance and sigh. I hated being weak. The others notice I was by the wall and Suikotsu help me over to the spot from last night. "Wow kagome you must have hit mukotsu hard. You made it sound like we were in the room." Renkotsu said. I think I heard a smirk in his voice. "Enough to make sure that next time he'll think twice before putting his hand in certain places that make most men lose their hand." I told him. I hated being woken up by that feeling so he's lucky I didn't cut off his hand. Though due to my leg hurting still I couldn't do that much. You could hear groaning in the cave where mukotsu was then he appeared and sat in his spot from last night with a Huge red mark in the shape of a hand on the side of his face. Bankotsu whistled. "Wow you left a good mark." He said. I just shrugged. "Heh done better. That just doing lightly. I've knock a dude out for a week before. " they all look at me like I was crazy. "Wow." Was all bankotsu could say. The fish left over from last night was finished cooking and I gab one biting into it. This was going to be a fun adventure.

_**Suger: hello people! Today's my birthday so I thought to give you all a birthday present! Please review I own nothing**_


	2. Jewel breaks and being kidnapped

[**kagome's POV... One month later**]

I had been with the group for a month now and we had been traveling around destroying villages. My leg was now healed and I was allowed to walk on my own. We were about to go to the next town. We had all pack up and got ready to go. I already had my stuff pack so I just waited. Once everyone was done I got my bag and walk behind everyone looking at the pearl thing. This was the jewel of four souls. Not very impressive but don't judge a book by its cover. It was pretty. I had gab a string and tied it onto the jewel and wore it like a necklace. Need to keep the thing safe until I can think of a good wish. We walk a few miles until we came across a village. Suikotsu got out his claws. I got out a few knives and put them between my fingers. I still wasn't allowed to fight but if I got attack then I was no matter what they say. They all ran into the village while I waited by a tree. I know now that I never wanted to get hurt again. I notice something circling in the sky above me but think anything of it. Most likely a bird flying around looking for food. I closed my eyes and just listen for when they were done. Then something swooped down and gab the jewel from my neck! I look and saw the bird that had been flying around a while ago had token the jewel and swallowed it. The bird grew into a Huge crow demon. Just then the others came. "Where the hell did that come from!?" Bankotsu yelled looking at the demon bird. "How the fuck should I know!? That thing was smaller a while ago and it gab the jewel and swallowed it. It scared the shit out of me!" I yelled back. I was waiting for the bird to get close enough so I could kill it. I could see the jewel glowing in the leg. Soon it started speeding towards us I threw the knife. Like before it glowed a pink glow and hit the bird's leg. Though the knife had actually broke the jewel. There was a explosion and the jewel shards started flying everywhere. Two landed in front of me. I picked up the two shards and put them in a bottle I had in my bag. The others look shock at what happened. "Aw man! It destroyed my knife!" I said looking at the broken pieces of a blade. "It also broke the jewel! Come on!" I looked around the clearing for anymore shards and found about 10 more. The others broke out of their shock and help look for some. Once we found all the jewel shards and I put them together we had about 1/20 of the jewel. "Anyone else thinking the jewel is more of a problem then a gift like people say." I ask and seven hands went up. We all went into the village to stay for the night. I had found a new kimono that was in one of the headman house's rooms. It was a dark blue with cherry blossoms on the sleeves and surrounding the bottom. I had also found a hair pin and put my hair in a bun with the hair pin. "Hey Jakotsu! Come in here I found a bunch of kimonos in here!" I yelled into the hallway. Jakotsu came running into the room. We had found many beautiful kimonos and hair pins and put them in my bag. I had also found a case where I could put my knives. I had ten not including the broken one. We had found some jewelry and makeup and also put it in my bag. After we were done we took my bag into the main room of the house. The rest were in there after raiding other rooms and they had found food, clothes, medicine, armor, and me a sword. It had a black handle with a red ribbon. It also had a sleath that was black like the handle and had a red dragon on it. "Sweet!" I said as I laid eyes on it. I felt all the male look at me in my new kimono except jakotsu but I didn't care. I was too busy looking at my new sword. "So what did you two find?" Bankotsu said. "Clothes, jewelry, makeup that I hate wearing, hair pins, perfume, and a box to hold my knives." I told him pointing to my bag it was now Huge! I had the box holding my knives next to it. The box was made of cherry wood and it had a blue waves painted on the top. "How much did you put in there!?" Bankotsu asked/yelled. "Ask jakotsu. He's the one who put all that in there." I said pointing to jakotsu who had run back to the room to put more stuff into the bag. My eyes widen. "Now I got to stop him before he makes the bag burst. That thing is already close to it" I said running after jakotsu. I found him looking through more kimonos. "Jakotsu that's enough the bags gonna burst if you put more in!" I yelled at him. He look up at me. "Really?" He asked. "Yes and I don't have another bag either!" I yelled. He put down the yellow kimono he was looking at and stood up. "If you ever visit your home can you get me a bag with lots of room please." He asked giving me the puppy dog face. I just couldn't say no to that face. "Fine. Just don't destroy mine." I said taking my bag to bring back to the main room. I had to use both arms to take it there though when I got in there I fell and it landed on me. "Ouch." I mumble from under the bag. I felt someone take the bag off my back and look up to see bankotsu holding my bag with one arm. "Show off." I said getting up off the floor. I straighten my kimono and sat down next to Suikotsu. He smirk and sat next to me putting the bag behind us with the rest of the stuff. I stuck my tongue at him and he flick my nose. I glared playfully at him and he just stuck out his tongue. "Stop it you too are acting like children!" Suikotsu yelled at us. We both blushed and looked away. Everyone laugh at us. "Grr. Alright everyone I'm going to asleep. We leave at sunrise!" Bankotsu saids and walks down the hall. "I'll go take a bath. I haven't had a bath in so long and I am really starting to feel gross." I said and gab some clothes and soap from my bag. I also gab one of my knives. I walked the other way and walked into the bathroom.

**{with the rest of the band of eight}**

"They like each other. I just know it." Jakotsu said to the rest of the group. They all nodded. They knew it was true. The little play fight the two just had prove it. "We need to figure out a way to get them together." Again nods from everyone but mukotsu. "No! I like kagome being single!" He cries. Renkotsu hit mukotsu on the head and says. "Idiot! You know if you keep it up she will kill you right!" Mukotsu sighs and nods. "Ok so what should we do to get them together?" Jakotsu asked getting them back on topic. "Maybe we should just let them do it at there own pace." Suikotsu said. "Kagome one time said that her friends in her time always try to get her together with some dude and she hates it she said she would rather go at her own pace." "Ok fine... Hey wait how do you know that yet I don't." Jakotsu said. "Well were partners. You know you and big brother, renkotsu and ginkotsu, mukotsu and kyokotsu, and me and kagome." Suikotsu explained. Before jakotsu could say anything else kagome came out of the bathroom wearing a pink nightgown. "What are you guys talking about?" She said. "Nothing little sis!" Jakotsu said. "Ok. Well I'm going to bed. Mukotsu if I wake up with you in my room in any way. I will start throwing knives. Night." Then she went to her room. Everyone else said night and went to their rooms.

**{the next day kagome's pov...}**

I woke up to the sound of jakotsu yelling. "Little sister! Get up! We're being attacked!" I hop out of bed when I heard that and gab my knives and sword. We all ran outside to see two demons. One that look a lot alike bankotsu and the other one looked like a goblin thingie. Though they both had at 2 or 3 jewel shards in their heads. "Oi! What do you want so early in the morning and why do you have those jewel shards?!" I yelled at them. Everyone looked at me. I was still in the nightgown and was tired as shit. I wanted to just cut off their heads and go back to bed. "How do you even know we have jewel shards!? And how dare you talk to the big brother and me like that!" The goblin thingie yelled at me. "Hey don't talk to little sister like that! That stupid jewel came out of her leg and it broke so of course she can see the shards!" Jakotsu yelled. Me and the others all faceplam. "Next time yell louder so every demon in Japan knows. I would just love to be kidnapped by a bunch of demons." I said playfully and glared at him. He looks at me with surprise. "Really?" He asked. "Hell no!" I yelled at him. "Sorry." He said. I just shake my head and smile at him. Then I turned back to the thunder brothers who were watching us. "Manten how about we use her to find more shards so we can be the strongest demons in the world?" The bankotsu look alike asked and turned to his brother. "That's a great idea big brother hiten!" Said manten. They both turned to me and I spread my fingers so five of my knives showed. I had hid one in a little pouch I had in the back of the gown. Before I could even throw one of my knives hiten and swooped down, pick me up and knock me out. Last thing I heard was the cries of my friends.

I woke up in a room. I remembered what had happen and looked around. I notice I was still in the gown. Thank goodness for that. There was also two little demon kids in here covered in scrapes and bruises! I ran over to them and gently woke them up. When they saw me they was scared. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. I was kidnapped and brought here and when I woke up I saw you too hurt. My names kagome."I smiled at them and they smiled back. "My names shippo. And this is my best friend Yuki. The thunder brothers killed our parents and used them as pelts and their going to do the same thing to us." The boy with a fox tail said. I gasped. Poor kids. "Well how about we break out then." I suggested. They look at me with wide eyes. "How?" Asked the girl with a red panda tail. "Well there's a window so we can climb out and if there's a cliff I can use my knife to help get down." I explained and they nodded. They both jumped on my shoulders and I silently open the window and crawled out. It was a short climb down and I knew if I jump I wouldn't get hurt so I jumped.

Once I was on the ground I heard the door opening In the room and so I ran to the forest. I tuck the kids under my arms without hurting them so I could run faster. I saw bankotsu and jakotsu in a clearing and yelled to them. "Bankotsu! Jakotsu! Over here!" They looked over at me and jakotsu ran over to me. "Little sister! Your ok!" He said stopping in front of me. He notice shippo and Yuki in my arms and asked. "Who are they?" "These two escaped with me. The thunder brothers killed their parents and used them as fur pelts and were going to probably do the same thing with them. There names are shippo and Yuki." Explained. He nodded and looked at them. "I can see why you saved them their adoreable!" Jakotsu squealed. Bankotsu hit him over the head and gave me my knives and my sword. "Here you go. One is missing though." I put down shippo and Yuki, gab my knives and gab the hidden one. I nodded. "Jakotsu where's the emergency clothes." He nods and pulls out a plain pink kimono. I slipped it on over the night gown and tied the purple sash. I slipped my swords sealth on the side and I was ready. "Ready." Bankotsu looked amazed. "You two never crease to amaze me." He said and looked away. I laugh and hugged him. "Thanks you two for looking for me." He hugged me back and picked me up bridal style. "Now you can't get kidnapped again." I could feel my cheeks heating up as he said that. He started to lean down towards my face. When he was almost at my lips he looked up and jumped. I looked to where we were just standing and saw a huge charred spot. I saw jakotsu shoot something in the sky. I got out of bankotsu's arms and put my knives between my fingers. I looked up and saw that manten had shot lighting from out of his mouth! "Wench! Why the fuck you run away with our pelts?! We did not give you permission to run away at all?!" He yelled at me. I threw one of my knives and it glowed before destroying him. His jewel shards fell to the ground. Hiten flew up and before he could do anything I threw another one of my knives and the same thing happen. "That's what you get for calling me wench." I said and picked up the shards and putting them into the bottle. As soon as I closed the bottle the rest of the band appeared. "Wow you guys are slow. You missed it." I said. "Yeah we didn't even get a chance to take a hit. She just threw a knife and destroyed them." Jakotsu said pouting. "Big brother was about to kiss her then the ugly one came and tried to fry them. Then he called her a wench and down they went." I felt my face heat up and saw bankotsu blushing slightly. "Did they hurt you kagome?" Suikotsu asked looking me over. "Other than my pride. I'm fine." I said and smiled. He let out a sigh of relieve. "Good. Now who are the two little kids behind you?" He looked at shippo and Yuki. "These are Yuki and shippo. They were going to kill them and use them as fur pelts." I told him. "Shippo, Yuki these are my friends Suikotsu, jakotsu, bankotsu, ginkotsu, kyokotsu, renkotsu, and mukotsu." I pointed to each one of them as I said there name. They nodded and climb up my shoulders. "They seem to like you little sister! Big brother can they come with us please!" Jakotsu said then turned to bankotsu and gave him the puppy dog face. Bankotsu also couldn't say no to the face. "Fine if you just stop with the face." He said turning away. Me and Jakotsu both cheered and tackle bankotsu. Yuki and shippo started dancing around. Bankotsu was still shock by us tackling him. Jakotsu got off but before I could bankotsu gab my wrist and pinned me under started to lean closer to my lips when Jakotsu pulledl him off of me saying. "Come on big brother you keep that up and you do something stupid." Bankotsu finally got off when jakotsu said that knowing he was right. Grumbling something along the lines of 'stupid cross dresser always right.' Everyone laugh. I brush myself off and we all went back to the manor to get some rest. Tomorrow we were going to try and see if I can go through the well to get back.

**{the next day}**

I got up this time to bankotsu shaking me awake. "Kagome. Time to get up. Suikotsu making his eggs and ham." That got me up In a snap. I loved Suikotsu eggs and ham. I looked over to see bankotsu on the floor. I giggled as he got up. He smirked and before I could pull away he had his arms around my waist. "Mornin." He said a smirk on his face. "Morning." I said my face red. He let go of me and said. "Hurry and get dress." He said standing there. I glared at him and he got the message. "I'm going. I'm going." He said and left the room. I decided to where a black kimono with a red dragon swirling around the waist down to the bottom of it and a red sash. I put my hair in a bun with some strands hanging down and used a red dragon pin and put on some black sandals. To finish it off I put on a necklace with a gold star that looks like bankotsu's and pearls on each side of it. I walk out of the room and into the main room to see everyone talking. When jakotsu looked my way he squealed. "I knew that would look perfect on you!" He ran over to me and pulled me to sit next to him. Once I sat Shippo and Yuki both curled up in my lap. I smiled at the two and looked up to see everyone staring at me. I blushed and away. Bankotsu whistled. I blushed even more until breakfast came in. I started eating and talking to everyone and saying what I would get everyone if I did make it through. Bankotsu would get sliver polish for banryuu, jakotsu would get make up, Suikotsu would get a first aid kit, renkotsu would get a couple books, ginkotsu would get a new gun, kyokotsu said he didn't want anything but I was getting him a blanket he can use to polish his wreaking ball, mukotsu would get a bikini model magazine, and Shippo and Yuki would get small toys and candy. "Well we better get going we need to make as much time as possible before nightfall." Bankotsu said and I sighed and got up. I didn't want to leave just yet. "Aww I don't want little sister to go yet." Jakotsu whined. I laugh at him. "If the well does work ill be back. Ill only be gone for a day or so." I told him and he smiled. He then lifted me onto his back. "Ekk! What are you doing jakotsu?!" "I'm carrying you what else!" He said and walk out of the door. "Put me down jakotsu! This is embarrassing!" I yelled at him. He just kept walking. The others were laughing. I was so red I think it was unhealthy. "Come on jakotsu. Put the poor girl down. She gonna get sick with all that blushing." Suikotsu called out. Jakotsu sighed but finally put me down. I knew I had to thank Suikotsu later. I hit jakotsu on the head and said. "Don't do that! I don't like being carried like that!" I was still blushing but it had lessen a little. "Man fine. I won't do it again." He said rubbing his head.

I went inside and put on my sword and stuck my knives in little hidden pockets in the sleeves. I had got the idea from shippo and Yuki since they have pockets to hold their toys and leaves for their magic. I had put some mini pockets in the sleeves so in a fight I can just flick my wrist and they would be out. I gab my bag which was small again cause jakotsu found a chest he could put everything in and could carry. The walk was two days long and the day we got the well I was wearing my school uniform. Which meant I had bankotsu and mukotsu staring at my ass. Though I didn't care. Jakotsu said my clothes look like someone at a whore house would wear. I had agreed with him but said if my mom saw me in one of the kimonos she would get nosey and I actually wanted to come back. He had finally agreed after that and let it be. Though would send mukotsu a death glare every time he would start undressing me with his eyes. Which I was grateful for but soon I had just put on a pair of leggings. Mukotsu finally stopped after that but bankotsu kept doing it. Earning him some death glares and a slap. Once we were at the well I had swung a leg over it and after saying bye. Jump in. I saw the blue light again and then landed at the bottom of the well. I looked and saw the roof of the well house and knew I had made it.

_**suger: sup I know my fight seance sucks. Sorry still plz review **_

Sent from my iPhone


	3. Going home and kidnapped again

The band of eight 3

[Kagome's pov]

I had told my parents what happened though didn't say anything about them being mercenaries. My grandpa was jumping around like a lunatic while my brother was asking me a bunch of questions. My mom just made lunch and gave me a credit card to go buy supplies. I nodded and after lunch I went to the mall. I was going to be home school since I could just bring the books with me and have Suikotsu and renkotsu help. They were both good at different subjects so I could always have them help out with stuff I didn't understand.

{2 hours later}

I had bought everyone stuff and some extra clothes so I didn't have to wear my school clothes every time I came back. I was wearing a blue tanktop and black short shorts. I had pack all my books which somehow my mom got them already. I had waved bye to them and told souta maybe next time he could come with me. He loved the idea and told me to hurry back. I nodded and with my overflowing backpack jumped into the well. Wanting to hurry back.

When I got out of the well I was almost pushed back in. Bankotsu had gab me from the side of the well and picked me up bridal style. Shippo and Yuki to jump on me. I had become a mother to the two. "Mama? Did you bring the stuff?" Shippo asked. I laughed and nodded. Bankotsu put me down and I picked up my bag that had drop to the ground when bankotsu picked me up. "Where are the others?" I asked noticing that we were the only ones here. "They went to the village behind that hill to scare the villager into building a house for us to rest at while we wait for you every time you go to your home. We better make sure they don't kill anyone. Our next job is for the next village over headmen." I sighed at hearing that and nodded. Jakotsu most likely saw some hot man and well you know what he would do. We got over the hill only to see the other peacefully talking with the village miko! I knew it was a miko due to her red and white kimono. We walked behind jakotsu and tapped his shoulder. He looked at me and jumped up and hug me saying. "Little sister! Your back already!" I hug them back and once he let go I sat beside him. The old miko looked at me and said. "Hello child I am lady kaede." I smiled at her and said. "Hello lady kaede. I am kagome. The first female to ever join this group. My weapon of choice is throwing knives." I was being polite as I could be. She looked at me and said. "I can see ye is a miko. Though has not been properly train." I was shock. That was what that light that came out of my knives was. "What do you mean? I ain't a miko." I asked. "Ye have the powers of a miko in ye. Ye have also used your powers before." She said. Now everyone was shock. "I know. Little sister it's that pink light that comes out of your knives when you throw them." Jakotsu said. Kaede just nodded. "That is ye miko power. Mikos can do more with proper training." I wonder what you could do. "What could a miko do?" I think everyone wanted to know that. "Many things child. Heal, purify demons, shoot miko energy." She said going on and on. "What about finding the jewel of four souls." I said. "The jewel went with my sister to the underworld. It's no longer in ours." I shook my head at that. "The jewel was in me. It was token out and has broken. I have been able to see the shards." I told her. She looked at me with shock. "You must be my sister reincarnation." She said. We talk for a bit longer. Before she said she would have the people in the village build a house near the well. We thanked her and walk out of the village.

We had fought multiple demons with shards and destroyed many villages. It was a long two weeks and we rarely rest. Which meant I was really behind in school. Right now I was doing a math promble with renkotsu helping while on kyokotsu's hand. "A+B=C so since C is 17 then A is 5 and B is 12 right." I said looking at him. It was multiple choice thank goodness. Renkotsu nodded and said. "Correct. Now next one." I nodded. Though a minute later I shot up my head and yelled. " there's three jewel shards coming this way!" Me and renkotsu jumped down with my stuff. I quickly put it in my bag and got out my knives. I was wearing a blue kimono with pink clouds on the sleeves. Out of the forest came a giant snake demon. It was a scaly dark green and the jewel shards were in it forehead. "Youuuu haveee jewwelllll shardssss giveeee themmmm tooooo meeee." It said and lunged at me. I jumped to dodge and stab it in the head with my sword. While it was trying to get the sword out I put my fist in his head and gab the jewel shards. Once I pulled my hand out it turned to bone and fell. I jumped right before it fell to the ground. Bankotsu gab me from the air and put me down on the ground. It was liked this every time I sense a shard. I would sense it kill it and then bankotsu would help me to the ground. It got boring but we now had one fourth of the jewel. The next few days though we were going to get a surprise.

{the next day}

We had all just slaughter another village. The village had been infected with a disease and everyone had it. The village over had given us a good price for killing the village for him. Though I hated having to wash under a waterfall to make sure I didn't get the disease. Once me and jakotsu got out. We had gotten dress. I was wearing a plain yellow kimono that had a blue sash. I decided to hide my sword under the kimono to make it where I wouldn't be unarmed if attacked and didn't have my knives. We walked into the clearing to see mukotsu, and bankotsu all squirming around. I raised a eyebrow at this and shook my head. I whistled to get their attention. Once the two saw me they stopped. Again I shook my head. Boys are weird. I sat in my usual spot between Suikotsu and jakotsu. It was peaceful and quiet until bankotsu got up with banryuu on his shoulder. "Come on now that everyone's clean. Lets go and find a good place to rest tonight." We all nodded. Everyone decided to take a small break from destroying villages. Which we mostly did for jobs now. We knew beside the next village was a empty one. It was cleared by demons before we got there and killed them. I swear we could make demon slaying a side job. When we were going through the village I felt more than mukotsu stare on me. It made shivers go down my spine. Someone was spying on us and I didn't like it at all.

When we got out of the village I could still feel the stare. Then some weird monk dude appeared and gabbed me! "Dude let me go!" I yelled at him. "Sorry madem but I must get you away from these killers." He said simply. I kicked him in the gut and he let go. I ran back over the others and shippo used his fox magic to turn into a bird big enough to carry me ad Yuki. Me and him had gotten stronger so now he could carry two or three people on his back. Bankotsu had gab the monk and pinned him to the ground banryuu at his neck. "Monk what did you think you were doing taking kagome?!" He yelled at him. The monk swallowed loudly and said. "I thought you had capture her. I am terribly sorry." He was trembling a bunch. "Bankotsu don't kill him he not worth it." I said. Bankotsu scoff and got off the man. "Now monk I suggest you go before I kill you." I told the monk giving him a I-aint-playing-no-games look. He nodded and ran off. I sighed. "Kagome why couldn't you let me kill him." Bankotsu asked as I touched the ground. "Cause it was a misunderstanding and I wanted to hit him with a knife. He grope my ass!" I said getting in his face. "He what!? Oh when I get my hands on him." He said turning away. I just sighed. "You are just arggg!" I said turning away. I walked over to my bag that was on the ground and picked it up. I gabbed a snicker bar from the side and bit into it. We started walking again in the direction of the empty village.  
Once we were at the village we went to the headman's house. I went straight to bed with Yuki and Shippo.

{the next day}

I got up to shippo and Yuki shaking in fear. I got up and sensed wolves. It was a power I had with my miko powers I could sense who was around me and their condition. I was in a purple night gown. I sense everyone else asleep. I sent a wave of miko energy over the house to wake everyone up and went to the main room. Jakotsu and bankotsu were the first to get up. They were both in just there pants and there chest were exposed. "What the matter?" Jakotsu asked rubbing his eyes. Bankotsu was wide awake. "There are wolves outside. Yuki and Shippo woke me up and I sensed them come close. The others won't wake up and if I send anymore miko energy over them ill hurt these two." I explained. They nodded and got there weapons. We walked outside and saw the wolves all over the place looking for something. They looked up when they smelled us and growled. I just smirked and got out my knives. The other two got into a fighting stance. This was going to be a fun morning.

When about half of the wolves were dead the rest went on a hill and howled. Then a tornado appear and when it was gone a man stood there. He had black hair pulled into a high ponytail. He wore wolf pelts and had pointed ears and a wolf tail. He had three jewel shards too. One in his right arm and one in each leg. "Why did you slaughter my pack of wolves?" He said. "So your the one who sent this blood thirsty pack?!" Bankotsu said. "And your the executioner. Damn you all. You'll pay with your lives" the wolf man said. "Yo wolf boy. Your wolves attacked us." Bankotsu yelled. "They were looking for something. Got a promble with that braid boy." The wolf man said. " did you just call me braid boy?!" Bankotsu was getting angry. "Well I hope you know braids are for girls." Bankotsu jumped at the wolf demon and swung banryuu at him. The wolf jumped and spun in the air and kicked bankotsu. He flew in the air and fell on the ground. "Bankotsu! Watch out he has three jewel shards! The in his right arm and legs!" I screamed. The wolf demon looked at me. "So that's why your so strong. It's just the jewel shards power." Bankotsu chuckle after he said that. "You got control the power braidie!" The wolf man yelled. "My names kouga the new leader of the eastern wolf demon tribe! You destroyer!" Kouga tried to kick bankotsu but missed. Bankotsu dodge the next few attacks and kicked kouga. Kouga landed on top of a house and it crash down. The others ran out of the house. "Wow you can barely keep on the defense much less attack." Kouga taunted. Kouga rushed to bankotsu. Bankotsu charge his dragon strike attack. Right before he release it though kouga jumped back and landed on a house. He called to the rest of the wolves. "Let's retreat! This is too dangerous!" He ran off creating another tornado his wolves followed. "Wow what was with him. Running away from a fight." Bankotsu said looking the way kouga went. "Hmm I wonder." Suikotsu started. "Big brother he may of sense your dragon strike. If he did than were not just up against strength." I sighed. Now another enemy. "Well we better get dress and go after them. He has jewel shards and you know we need them. At least before naruku focuses on him." I said. The others nodded. Naruku is a nasty half demon who stole jewel shards earlier this week. Now we only had a tenth of the jewel while he has I half of it. We all walked inside got dress, ate, pack, and left to go further up the mountain.

We had climb up the mountain half way before we started to here howling. We all looked up to see wolves running down the side of the mountain. Three attacked bankotsu and made him fall down the mountain. Three more did the same to jakotsu. "Big brother! Jakotsu!" Yelled the others. "Bankotsu! Jakotsu!" I yelled also. I felt the other wolves coming closer. "Guys watch out!" I yelled they turned just in time to block off the other wolves. I watch with a worried face. I looked down the mountain again and kouga came up the side. He came down and gab me. Then jumped off the cliff. "Kagome! Kagome!" Suikotsu yelled. Kouga landed on the side of a cliff on the other side. Me, Yuki, and Shippo screamed the hole time he climbed the he got to the top our thoughts gutted from the yelling. The one day I decided to travel with my weapons in my bag. I get kidnapped. Kouga ran with us on his shoulder for a bit more to make sure we lost them. Once he stop he said. "Ha! I knew he couldn't catch up to me! No ones as fast as I am." I rolled my eyes and told him. "Of course not. You have jewel shards jam into your legs. You have a lot of nerve kidnapping us like that. What do you want, what are you up to?" Just then a shadow went above me. "What was that? That was a Huge bird wasn't it? Answer me?" A bunch of bird demons were all around us. "Look and see if they have any jewel shards. I know you have the power to. Do any of those birds have one?" He said. I shook my head. "No they don't not even the ones over the cliff." I said. "K then I have no use for them. See ya buzzard brains!" Then kouga speeded off. With all of us still on his shoulder.

Kouga ran until we were at a waterfall. There was a bunch of wolves and wolf demons. I held Yuki close as kouga put us down and gab my arm. He led us through to the back of a cave behind the waterfall. He threw us down on a pile of fur pelts. Some of the wolf demons looked at us and started naming body parts. "These two are off limits! Ill kill anyone who takes a bite!" Kouga yelled at them. They all flinch back when he did. Some wolves came over to kouga's tail and started sniffing it. Shippo was holding onto it. "I was wondering where he went. I assume he fell off. Guess not here take a bite!" He said and threw shippo into the middle of a bunch of wolves. "Ah kagome help! Kagome help!" Shippo yelled. "Hey if he gets hurt I won't help! I don't care what you do to me!" I yelled at kouga. "You got more guts then I thought." Kouga said going over and moving one of the wolves. "Ok move it. Gosh you guys have pack down a lot of weight again. Your not eating for the next couple of days." He gab shippo and threw him at me. Just then two wolf demons were brought in. They were badly beat up. Kouga explained that this was done by the flying birds demons called 'birds of paradise' and one had a jewel shard so it faster than them. I knew I had to help if I wanted to get back with the others.

Kouga had gone with two other wolves to go hunting. Leaving me, Yuki, and Shippo in the cave with the other wolves. "Yuki teleport us to the front of the cave." I whispered to her. She nodded and pulled out three purple leaves. They landed on us and in a puff of smoke we were in the front of the cave. Though it made a bit of noise since she's just a kid and the wolf demons saw us running out. I had gab I spear on the way out for defense. We stop at the edge of a cliff. "Shippo transform and you and Yuki tell everyone what's happening. Go!" Before they got to protest I had thrown both over the cliff. Shippo turn into a big pink ball and Yuki landed on him. I used the spear to block a chain one of the wolves had thrown to catch them. The wolf demon started to come towards me. All of the sudden a boar landed on him and kouga yelled. "Hey what did I say about eating her!? I warned you!" The wolf then started pleading for his life. Kouga looked at me dead in the eye and jumped down. "I'm gonna make you my women." Then a wolf behind him said. "Kouga you don't want her she just a human." "Quiet! She can see the scared jewel shards. With her help we can gather all of them in the land." Kouga yelled at them then came over to me and put his arm around me and pulled me close to him. "Your names kagome right. Wolves mate for life so your mine now got it." He said and then kissed my cheek. I was so shock I couldn't even move. Though I quickly got of it and yelled. "I don't belong to anyone get your hands off me!" And slapped him. All the wolves step a few steps back. "You can't just kidnap and claim me. Besides I with someone else kinda." I mumbled. Kouga looked shocked. "Your taken. Don't tell me your with bankdorktsu." " it's bankotsu! So say it right! He's brave, helpful, nice when he's not being a jerk, and always knows what to do!" I yelled. "I don't see what you like about him. " he said. He mumbled something like 'you'll be mine either way' and gab the boar and walk into the cave. I miss home so much right now.

[no ones pov..]  
Kagome had gone back inside the cave and sat on the wolf pelts. Some of the wolves came over and sat beside me to make sure she didn't try to run away again. Though she thought some came over just to be petted. At first there was just two and kagome had scratch behind there ears and they had like it. So now there is about 15 wolves over by her wanting to be petted. Kouga was just watching kagome in a loving way. She was wearing a brown t-shirt and blue jeans. 'I wonder why she wearing such weird clothing.' He thought. Kouga stood up and walked over to kagome. He sat next to her and pulled kagome into his lap. Earning a small surprised 'epp!' "So kagome. What's with your strange clothing? Girls don't wear pants and I've never seen a human wear this kind of cloth." Kagome looked at him. "My home." She said simply. "Where is your home?" Kouga asked. "Can't tell someone I barely even know." She said. "Well will you at least tell me why a beauty like you are traveling with mercenaries?" He said. Kagome blushed at the 'beauty like you' part and said. "There my friends. They have save my life. That stupid jewel was ripped from my leg and they save me from bleeding to death. Anything else?" Kouga nodded and kissed her cheek. "Yeah I'm gonna hold you for a while." Then he leaned on the wall with his hands around kagome's waist so she had to lean back onto his chest. The wolves went away knowing they weren't going to get anymore petting with their leader around except one wolf pup. It just crawled into kagome's lap and fell asleep. 'Well at I can get used to this. His fur is so warm. No bad kagome you need to get back to the others.' Kagome thought. "Well that's a surprise. That little devil hates everyone. I can't even get near him. He can shift forms, all his brothers and sisters can but he's the meanest one and is getting up into your lap." Kouga said to kagome pointing to the wolf pup. She just nods and closes her eyes. No longer able to escape sleep.

{the next day kagome's pov...}

I went with kouga and the wolves to the birds' nest. We all hid behind some boulders. One of the birds saw us and sounded the alarm. Kouga gab me by the waist and brought me with him as he jumped up the cliff. He killed three birds before asking me. "Kagome do you see the jewel shard?!" "Up there!" I yelled over the wind pointing my head towards the top. I big bird of paradise came out of the cliff where we were. We fell down on a ledge below us. "The shard is in the mouth!" I said. The bird came at us and we went to the bottom. "Ginta! Hakkuku! Protect kagome!" Kouga said to two wolf demons and gab a spear then went back up the cliff. "Don't worry sister. We'll protect you." Ginta said. "Sister?" I asked with disbelieve. "Your kouga's women." Hakkuku said. "I already told you I'm not his women." I said. Just then a bird came and gabbed ginta. I gasped and gab a point of a broken spear. I threw it at the wing of the bird and it glowed pink before killing the bird and dropping ginta. Somehow unharmed. "Look out there's more!" Ginta yells looking behind us. Me and Hakukku turned around to see 5 more coming towards us. "Kagome!" Bankotsu yelled swinging banryuu and killing the demons. "Bankotsu." I whispered as I saw him. In a split second I was hugging him. "Bankotsu what took you so long." "Sorry. But those two kids can't track scents good enough let so it took awhile." He said. Just then the others appeared with shippo and Yuki in Suikotsu arms. "Kagome!" They yelled I was hug by jakotsu, shippo, and Yuki. "Uh guys were in the middle of a war. Jakotsu weapons." I said. They let go and jakotsu pulled out my knives and sword out of my bag and have them to me. Renkotsu and Ginkotsu quickly shot the remaining birds out so only the main one was left. Kouga looked down and saw bankotsu. "Go home braid boy! I don't have time for you right now." He yelled. Bankotsu yelled back. "No way wolf boy! You took kagome and your not getting away with it!" Kouga just yelled. "Look braidie go home kagome's mine now so go while you have a chance!" I felt the others look at me. "Don't even start he announced it after I helped Shippo and Yuki escape. I don't agree to it. " I said my face bright red. "Kagome is not yours! Stay away from you flea-bag!" Bankotsu yelled at kouga. "I've claimed her as mine. I'm in love with you kagome! He's not good enough for you so forget about him. Ill kill someday anyway. Once you've been with a real man like me you'll never go back to scrapes like him again!" Kouga said. I was shocked. This was just embarrassing. I had to tell bankotsu sit multiple times to make sure he didn't rampage. I had a rosary on him to make sure he didn't go out of control. It has happen twice and I swear I may use a arm next time. Kouga started fighting the leader bird but the bird carried him to the top and took out one of kouga's shards. When the bird was about o eat him whole I threw one of my knives and destroyed the bird.

It was after the fight and me and Shippo brought kouga down. I had laid down kouga's head onto my chest once we landed. Bankotsu was pissed off to know end. I had healed kouga's arm of the mark and helped him back to the cave. Of course the others wanted to follow but I only let Suikotsu follow me. Didn't want anything to start up. I war is enough for me.

When kouga was safely on the pelts I turned to leave. Though I got stop by something tugging at my pants leg. I looked down and saw the wolf pup from earlier was trying to make me stay. "Hey kouga can this little guy come with me? Since he won't let anyone else even near him?" I asked kouga. Kouga sat up and nodded saying. "Sure kagome. As long as you come visit sometime. Ill already visit when I can." I nodded and waved goodbye. We walked out of the cave to see everyone waiting. "Kags what's with the wolf?" Suikotsu asked. He had gone out before me. "A little wolf pup that can shape shift. I'm apparently the only one he likes so kouga let him come with me if I come visit sometimes." I explained. Bankotsu looked like he was going to blow. "You will not come back." "I will too. I keep my promises thank you very much." I responded back. "I won't let you." He said. "Devil change form." Was all I said and devil the name for the wolf jumped into the air and a ball of black fire surrounded him. When it disappeared devil was bigger and had purple and dark blue streaks in his fur. He was also floating in the air. "I can get here by flying. Devil can fly when transform so ha!" I said with a smirk. Bankotsu just huffed and said. "Fine." "Anyways I need to go home soon so we should held back that way. I almost out of supplies." I said. "How about you fly and we'll meet you there?" Suikotsu suggested and I nodded. I hopped on devil with my bag and flew the way towards the well.


	4. Brother visit and reunion

[**kagome's pov... It will be most of the time so i will just write when that happens]**  
"... And I left on devil. Bankotsu is just so annoying at times! Argg!" I explained to my family throwing my arms in the air at the end with devil in my lap. He had gone through the well with me and he loved my family and they loved them. He still stayed by me no matter what. I found out he could talk in his pup form. "Honey boys are like that. I remember your father was like that when we dated." My mom said. I blushed and said. "I'm not dating him though! He's more of a big brother to me! I'm just the only one that doesn't call him that!" "Ok honey whatever you say. I'm going to get your brother stuff for the next two weeks. You did say you were taking him with you next time." "But mom i need to see if he can even go through!" "we can see but i need to make sure he's ready."And she went upstairs. My brother looked excited. "Sweet! No school for two weeks and I get to fight demons! I'm gonna go pack!" My brother shouted and ran upstairs to pack. My grandpa just chuckled and went to his room. I just went to my room with devil following me. I sat on my bed and devil sat next to me. "You ok kags?" Devil asked. He had a voice like shippo's voice except a little deeper. "Just exhausted. I need a nap. This has been a tiring two days. Night." I said and turned off the light. He got under the covers and snuggle up against my stomach. "Night kags."

(Two days later)

Me, devil and souta all stood outside the well. Devil went with souta before to just make sure he could yesterday and they both went through. My bag was full with food and everything we needed. Souta had a bag with his stuff and his teddy bear. I told him to bring it just in case he gets to scared. He also had a sword on his side. He knew how to fight with it for protection. "Ready souta?" I asked him. He nodded and gab my hand. Devil jump in before us and we jumped next. We were surrounded by the same blue light like always and then we landed on the bottom in feudal era. I threw our bags over and then helped souta up. I then climbed out and got my bag souta had his already and devil was beside him. "Come on this way. We stop at this village. Though promise not to tell mom what we do. She would freak." I warned and souta nodded. We walked to the town. I knew of a tree that was the one we have and wanted to see it. Once we got there I was shocked to see a man with white hair and dog ears stuck with a arrow.

I went up to the tree and touched the arrow. I could feel power in it and knew another miko shot it. I gabbed the arrow and pulled. It popped out and the man fell to the ground. I shook the man slightly. "Hey get up. Get up. Come on get up." The man moved a little and opened his eyes. He looked shock at seeing me there. "Hey there your awake. I was worried there for a moment." I said and smiled. I got my bag and stood. "Come on. Follow me. I'm kagome by the way." He nodded and stood up. "I'm inuyasha." I nodded and said. "Nice to meet you inuyasha. This is my brother souta and the wolf pup here is devil." I motion to souta and devil. Inuyasha just nodded. "Well come on let's go." I said walking towards the village. They all just followed me.

Once we got to the village I was tackle by to two red head demon kids. "Kagome! Your back!" They yelled. I smiled as I held them. Inuyasha looked uncomfortable as they looked at him. "Kagome? Who.." Shippo started. "Is that?" Yuki finished. "Guys this is inuyasha he was pinned to a tree and I saved him and that little boy over here is my brother souta." I explained to the two. I then turned to inuyasha and souta. "These two are Yuki and shippo. They travel with us for a while now and treat me like there mom." I said to them. They nodded and we walked to kaede's hut and to say the least. Kaede was shock when she saw inuyasha. "Inuyasha? Ye been released from kikyo's spell." She said. I saw him straighten up and said. "Yeah no thanks to you. Kaede what the heck me and you were good friends with each other and you wouldn't even free me from the tree." "I would have if kikyo would had let me. She said to not let you free for ye could hurt me. I didn't want to make sister angry. She died a year later and I made sure to still obey." "Kaede you used to always disobey her." "She got really angry with me playing with ye. That's the reason she did it as punishment to make me listen. I tried to but they put guards around ye until my teen years. I still couldn't get near ye." "Kaede. Are you serious?" "Yes inuyasha I am very serious." I was shocked at the interaction. "Um kaede while you two catch up can you tell me where the others are at?" They looked at me and kaede nodded. "At the end of the village child. The house is finish." I nodded and me, souta, shippo, Yuki, and devil all went to the end of the village.

Once we got there we saw a mini Japanese castle! "Wow!" I said. My brother was just as shock. Jakotsu came out and saw me. He squealed and hug me. "Little sister! Your back!" "Yes I'm back and my brother souta came with me. He'll be traveling with us for two weeks." Again another squeal and he hug souta. "He so cute and looks so much like you!" "What's all the ruckus jakotsu? Kagome your back! Guys kagome's back!" Renkotsu yelled seeing me. The others ran outside to see me and I was hug by Suikotsu who was in his killing form. He let go and patted my back. "Welcome back kags. I was wondering when my partner was gonna be back." I laugh. "What ever Suikotsu. Anyways guys this is my little brother souta! He going to travel with us for a while." Souta finally got out of jakotsu grip and came next to me. "So your kagome's friends. Cool! I'm souta!" He said. Bankotsu came up to him. "You look a lot like kagome squirt." "I'm not a squirt!" "Hmm you even got spuck like her. Your ok kid." I smiled at that. Souta looked like he was about to explode. Souta, shippo, and Yuki all went off to play and I went and put my stuff down. I gab my knives and walked to the woods . "I'm going to go practice! Ill yell if something happens." I told jakotsu who I had just past. He nodded and said. "I'll tell the others." And off he went to the house/castle.

I walked to the clearing where i fought the centipede demon and sat next to a tree. I closed my eyes and let my senses spread. I could sense everything in the field, the village, and a bit further. I could even sense kouga coming towards me. I shot up then. He would be there in about 30 seconds. I combed my hair with my hand and straighten my clothes. I was wearing brown kimono with black swirls at the waist down. I also wore a wolf necklace which was a chain with a wolf sitting. I had change before I came out here. Kouga appeared a second later with me in his arms. "Hey kagome. You doing well I hope." He kissed my cheek. "Hey kouga what's you doing here? I didn't think you would visit me." I was a little awkward in this position. I guess he saw that cause he put me down. "Why wouldn't I visit my woman? I missed you and since the pack was doing good. I thought I would visit you." I nodded. "Well sit down on the grass. I was just practicing my miko powers but it can wait. I'm already ahead in training anyways." I sat on the grass and patted the spot next to me. He sat down and pulled me into his lap. I blushed but didn't move. He wrap his arms around my waist to pull me into his chest. I swore I felt something poke me in the butt. "So from your yelling match I heard you went home. I trust you were alright going there." I nodded and leaned my head into his chest and closed my eyes. His chest was warm and I almost fell asleep. If it weren't for him shaking me. "Kagome? You going asleep not that I mind but braid boy may get jealous." I looked up at him. "Let him get jealous. Ill just hit him. He knows that I don't care." Kouga just nodded and smirk. "Ok then go to sleep then. I've got time till I got to be back." I just nodded and closed my eyes again. I quickly fell asleep thinking of what would happen if I did fall for kouga.

[2 hours later]

I woke up to see that I was still in kouga's arms and it was sunset. I yawned and looked up at him. He was asleep with a look of bliss on his face. I just had to giggle a bit. He woke up by the sound and looked at me. Kouga smiled and I smiled back. "I got to get back kouga. My brother is traveling with us for a while and is most likely thinking something happen to me." I tried to get up but kouga held me back. "Aww can't we stay like this for a bit longer." He was smirking at my blush that had form on my face. "I don't want bankotsu to come looking for me and a fight start. I need to make sure my brother hasn't freak out about something yet." I was a bit embarrass by our position. "Fine but you owe me a day together." He said. "Fine. Bye kouga." I said as he finally let go letting me get up. "Bye kagome see you in a week when the sun is in the middle of the sky." He waved and ran off. I walked towards the village thinking of how everyone is gonna act by the news.

_**suger: before you ask I don't know who kagome is gonna be with I just wanted to add some kougaxkagome fluff. Please review!**_


	5. Steamy mishap

I decided on not telling anyone yet. I didn't want bankotsu finding ways for me not to go. I don't know why he cares anyways. I mean he ain't my dad, he ain't my actual brother, and we aren't dating so he has no real reason to not make me not go. I walked into the house to be standing in front if a bare chested bankotsu. "Why were you gone so long? And don't tell me you were training cause I know you and I know you end up doing something else other than training." I cursed under my breath. He does know me enough to know that. "None of your business. I'm going to take a bath in the nearby hot spring so don't bug me." I tried to walk around him but he kept moving in front of me. "Not until you tell me what you were doing." When he move in front of me again I jumped over him and landed behind him. "None of your business bankotsu! I'm a girl and I like to act like one every once in a while so stop bugging me!" I stormed down the hall and slam the door of my room. The rooms had name tags on them so we didn't get mixed up. It had cherry wood flooring and Japanese walls with cherry blossoms painted on them. I had a cherry wood dresser and a a bed full of animal furs and blankets. My brother had a room we had if we added any more members. Not likely but just in case. I heard a knock at the door and answer it. It was jakotsu. "What were you and big brother fighting about now?" I just sighed and pulled jakotsu into the room. "Don't tell anyone but today kouga visited and I fell asleep in his arms. He asked me out next week and I accepted. Bankotsu tired to find out what I was doing and I don't none of his business he still tried to find out and I blew ok. Now can I take a bath in the hot springs now?" He just had a 0o0 face on then squealed. "You got you a date! Ain't this your first one? Oh I'm so helping you with your outfit!" I sweatdrop as he rambled on and on about the stuff he was gonna do to help me. "I'm going now." I walked out the door with my clothes and outside to our privet hot spring. These villagers really made a awesome house. I quickly washed and got in wrap in nothing but a towel. I heard the door open but kept my eyes close thinking it was jakotsu. I was surprised when I did open my eyes to see why he was so quiet to see bankotsu standing in front of the hot spring! "What the funk are you doing in here bankotsu!?" I didn't wait for a answer and threw a bar of soap at him. It hit him in the forehead and since I have a REALLY strong throw. It knocked him out. I quickly dress in a pale pink night gown and start to pull him out. Suikotsu saw me and asked. "What are you doing pulling big brother kagome?" He was in doctor mode. I explained that he came in when I was bathing and I knocked him out. He just nodded and helped me take him to his room. We laid bankotsu on his bed and walked out of the room. I now really wonder why I agreed to join. Barely anything good happens. Like the time I got jakotsu to like me. Mostly bad but good that he finally started liking me.

_***flashback***_

_* We had a job to kill a village full of thieves. They had kidnapped a headman's daughter and killed her. Me and jakotsu were paired up together to 'strengthen our bond' as bankotsu said. We had to wait outside the village to make sure none go in or out of the village. We were attacked by a bunch of bandits. And when I say a bunch, I mean a BUNCH! There was like 30! 15 each. I ha finished mine first and when I looked at jakotsu. He was fighting two while a third was about to stab him in the back. I quickly threw a knife at the dude and it stab him in the neck. Slowly killing him. Jakotsu finished the two he was fighting and looked at me with wide eyes. "Why did you save me I'm nothing but mean and rude to you?" I smiled at him. "Cause I don't hate you. I bet you have your reasons to hate women. Also the dude gave me a very lust full look and that's when they die. You would think after ten people they would stop." Jakotsu laughed at the last part and actually smiled at me. "Your different from other girls. Good. I think we could get along." I smiled brightly at that. "Really?!" He nodded and I tackled him to the ground. I hugged him tightly and then let go and got up. He looked very surprised by me jumping on him. I laughed at his face and he got up and glared at me. I gulped and ran. He chased after me and almost caught me several times but I would change direction. We did this until the others came back. We explained what happened and they look very shock. "I guessed little sister wouldn't be that bad since she saved my life. And taught a dude she ain't inserted." We all laughed and traveled to the town where we got the job. I was now called 'little sister' by four of the seven boys. Jakotsu, mukotsu, kyokotsu, and ginkotsu. Renkotsu and Suikotsu. Called me kags and bankotsu called me by my name.*_

_***flashback end***_

I sighed. I really needed nicknames for everyone. Could call all of them big brother. Except bankotsu cause that would make him mad and it would be funny. I said night to Suikotsu and walked to my room. Jakotsu was still rambling to himself on my bed and I had to shake him to get him to stop. "Jako I'm going to bed and I need you to go since your in my room." He nodded and said night to me. One nickname down 6 more to go.


	6. The date week

'Ok screw the idea of giving them all nicknames. ill just call them by there names' I told myself. I had two day till my date with kouga. To tell the truth I was a little nervous. If bankotsu found out about it before It was time then he find ways for me not to go, I just know it. This was also my first date ever. I had also told Suikotsu since I know he wouldn't tell. We were staying in the village for this week to take a break and everything. I was looking through my stuff for things to wear for the date. I wouldn't let jakotsu help me since I know he would dress me like a doll and I hated that. I was just picking up a light blue kimono when I heard a knock at the door. "Come in." I called putting down the kimono. I looked at the door to see bankotsu standing there looking at my mess of a room. I had stuff everywhere. "Wow. This place is a mess." He said. I laughed and wove around the room to the door. "I'm looking through all my clothes so that's why the room is a mess. Now why are you here?" I really wanted to finish. Right now I'm not even sure I have a floor anymore. "I wanted to know why you have been acting so weird this week. Don't tell me it isn't my business cause It is when it has to do with you or my brothers then yes it does." I was a little shock that he figure a way around it but I didn't show it. "Fine let go to the middle and ill tell you. I'm actually surprised that you haven't got it out of jakotsu yet or me getting away with it this long." He raised a eyebrow but didn't do anything else. We made our way to the middle and sat down on some spots that didn't have anything on it. "So what is this secret?" I just sighed and said. "I've got a date with kouga." I whispered just loud enough for him to hear. I blushed and bankotsu looked like he was gonna blow. "You are not going on a date with him!" I winced at the tone of his voice. But shot back. "I am too going and you ain't stopping me! I already told him I would and I am!" I stomped up to him and pulled by the braid to the door. I threw him out and shut the door. I sat down in front of the door and put my head in my hands. Bankotsu kept on knocking on the door until I heard jakotsu pull him away. I got up and pushed a huge pile of clothes I had gone through and then crawled into my bed. I put out the candle and went to sleep

(Two days later)

I was dress in a light blue kimono with green leaves on the sleeves and. I had my hair in a low ponytail and a bit of lip stick. I had on my wolf necklace on also. I was standing in the field we had met at last week. I had a few of my daggers stuffed in hidden patches in the kimono. I see a whirlwind coming from the distance and knew it was kouga. He stopped right in front of me and I blushed at the look he gave me. He was wearing the same furs as always. They looked cleaner than usual but I knew it was cause he was trying to make a good impression. "Wow kagome you look great!" I blushed even more at that. "Thanks kouga. You do too." I was nervous. Who wouldn't be nervous of there first date. Kouga held out his hand and I took it. Next thing I knew I was in kouga's arms bridal style. "Where I have in mind is a little far so I need to carry you." I nodded and leaned into his chest a little to make it a little easier.

We ran for about half a hour before we came to a stop. We stop at a huge crystal clear lake with a small waterfall pouring into it. There was a large rock hanging on the side of a tree to make a small cave. There was a bunch of flowers all over the place also. I gasped at its beauty. "Here we are kagome. Like it?" All I could do was nod. Kouga set me down on the grass right beside the lake. I slipped off my sandals and put my feet into the water. It was cool but not too cool. Kouga sat beside me and put a arm around my shoulder. I leaned into his chest blushing. I was blushing a lot today. "So how did you meet your friends?" I looked at him shocked that he asked me that. "Well about 2 moon changes ago..." (they don't say months they tell by the moon changing shapes.) I explained how I was attacked by the cenatapied demon and me beating it than them saving me from almost bleeding to death. I told him how me and jakotsu became friends and the time I broke mukotsu's arm for getting a little too close to my ass. He scowled about that and I laughed. I told him about my family at home and how my grandpa flips every time he finds out I met a demon and became friends with them while my brother was just as happy as could be. I told him what my brother did when he first met Yuki and shippo and how freaked out he got when devil transform and growled at him when I got home when all souta wanted to do was hug me. He told me what his pack was doing lately and how he was now hunting down naruku for killing half his pack. I told him we were after naruku also and he proclaimed that he would kill him for me. I laughed at that and told him he would have to beat me to it. We ate some fish that we caught and cooked for dinner. Soon it turned dark and kouga took me back to the village and dropped me off. "Bye kouga see you later." He kissed my cheek. "Bye kagome." Then he ran off. I walked inside to be tackle by shippo, Yuki, and souta. "Your back!" They all said at the same time. I laughed a bit. "Yes I'm back and tired. Can I go to bed?" They all sighed and nodded. I smiled at them and snuck the rest of the way to my room. I closed the door and changed into a blue nightgown. I then slipped under the covers and went to sleep.


	7. New job

**Suger**_:** I **__**finally got an idea of what I could do for my stories.**_

_**Alex: really? What? Work on one at a time?**_

_**Suger: no more like. Hakuōki, monday. Tokyo mew mew, Tuesday. Break on wesday. Inuyasha Thursday. Pokémon, on Friday. Everything else on saturday and Sunday. **_

_**Alex: I like my idea better.**_

_**Suger: of course you do. But I would make a lot of people sad who read my stories if I did that. Also my head would explode if I did that from ideas. I already get daily headaches from ideas.**_

_**Alex: I know cause you own me and I live in your head half the time. You don't own nothing but me and your OCs and stories ideas.**_

_**Suger: *sigh* don't remind me. At least I can own my stories and let people read them. Someday I will own an anime!**_

_**Alex: in your dreams ahh aki! Stay away!**_

(1 week later)

It's been one week since my date with kouga and has visited quite a few times. Making bankotsu blow and I ended up sending my brother home two days early. We were walking towards a village that said that they needed help getting rid of the demons that attacked them weekly. Bankotsu said no at first but I told him one of the jewel shards may be with the demons and finally agreed. I was wearing a pink half top and kakie short shorts with some short brown hiking boots. Making bankotsu and mukotsu stare at my butt. Though one fierce glare from me and jakotsu made them stop. My legs felt like they were gonna give out. I fell to the ground. "Can we take a break? We've walk all day without eating or break and I'm tired and hungry." To prove my point my stomach growled loudly. Everyone laughed. "Fine I suppose we can take a break. I was getting hungry anyways." Bankotsu sat down by a tree and leaned on it. I started getting stuff out to make ramen while the others sat down. Suikotsu made a fire and jakotsu got some water from a nearby stream. I I poured the water into a pot and put it above the fire. I then gab some workbooks out of my bag and sat by a tree and started working in them. Renkotsu made me do a bunch of homework that he wanted me to finish by tomorrow. I worked on them until the water boiled then put in the ramen. I cooked it for three minutes then poured in the flavoring and stirred it up. I served everyone their own bowls and we started eating. I worked on my books while eating since I was almost done. (Jakotsu watched the water boil. You know the saying. 'If you watch the water it won't boil.') I finished eating and the work at the same time. I put the books away and the cup and walked to the stream. "I'm going to get more water. Jakotsu forgot to get some for the fire." Everyone glared at jakotsu while he just rubbed the back of his head.

I quickly got a bucket of water and went back to the others. They were packing up stuff. I put out the fire and collected all the cups. I put them back into my bag and picked it up. Shippo and Yuki jumped on top of it while devil jumped into my arms. I swung my bag of knives over my shoulder and waited for the others to finish packing. They quickly finished and we sent out for the town again. I got out a knife from my bag and started throwing it in the air playing with it.

Finally after a hour of walking even more we made it to the village. There was burned marks and burnt houses everywhere. It looked like the place had gone threw a thunder cloud five times. You could tell it had been lighting that had made the marks from how it looked. I saw someone wave from inside a hut. "Come inside. Hurry before they come." We all ran inside the hut and saw there was a girl about my age inside. Mukotsu started staring pervertly at her and I hit his head. "Bad prevert. Don't stare at the girl." He just rubbed his head. "Hello I'm allis. I'm the one who asked for your help. You see this really powerful thunder demon comes and attacks the village once a week and takes a girl each time. We don't know what he does with them but we really need your help. There is two girls left in the village now other than me. The rest have left or been token by the demon. Please help." I went and gave her a hug. "Don't worry about it. I will make sure the demon stops. I'm kagome. These are my friends. I don't know if my friends will help but I surly will." She smiled at me. Shippo and Yuki climbed on my shoulders. "I'm shippo and that's Yuki. If mommy is helping then so are we." Devil nodded in agreement and hopped into my arms. The others also agreed one after the other. She told us that we were welcome to stay the night since the demon usually comes in the morning but sometimes earlier. I put a rosary around mukotsu and had the command down on him so he wouldn't try anything. Allis made us dinner and had our rooms prepared. Me, Yuki, shippo, and devil shared a room with her while all the boys slept in another room. We all said night and I warned mukotsu what would happen if he thought about going into the room at night. He gulped and nodded then ran to his room. I went with allis to the room and got under the blanket that I shared with shippo, Yuki, and devil. I then fell asleep.

_**Suger: and done. Sorry it's so short. I am really busy and there is way to much drama at my house and I have been grounded from my phone twice in one week so I couldn't post anything. I will try to see you Thursday people. Review!**_


	8. Old enemy appears

_**Suger: hey everyone! it's about 11:30 pm here and I just finish writing this chapter and needed it posted. I own nothing But Yuki and devil!**_

* * *

We got up the next morning at sunrise and quickly ate some breakfast allis had made for us. We also thought of a plan. "Well since the demon goes after women. I could go in as the woman and see what happen to the girls and kill him. Devil, shippo, and Yuki could mask their scents and hide in my bag out of sight and could help me if I need it. While you guys could stay down wind and travel behind the demon." I took in a deep breath and looked at everyone. They all nodded though looked shock I had thought of that in such a short time and without help. I did just think of it 5 minutes ago. "That's a great idea little sis but I thought you hated being captive and bait." I shugged at what jakotsu said. "If its for a fellow woman. I deal with it." He just made a look of disgust. "I don't get why? Most girls are gross except you and Yuki." I hit jakotsu's head. Luckily allis wasn't in the room. "You do know we're helping a woman right. Now use your manners or I won't get you makeup next time I go home." His eyes widen. "I'll be good." Everyone laughed at that. Jakotsu LOVED his makeup and would do anything for it. Allis came in with a kimono. It was blue with Sakura petals on the sleeves. "This was suppose to be for the girl who was going this time. Since your doing it kagome I went to go get it. There's also a veil too." I nodded and went to change. The veil was a thin white lace that cover the face. I put on some red lipstick and pink blush to finish it off. I walked by in the main room and blushed. Everyone was looking at me and the boys all had their jaws on the floor, except jakotsu of course who was hopping up and down. "Little sis you look so cute!" I smiled at him and drop the veil. "Ok let's do this. Allis I'm ready." She nodded and I hid two bags on my waist. One for my knives while the other shippo,Yuki, and devil could fit in. Both really hard to see unless you looked underneath my kimono. Also made my hips a bit bigger looking but not much. Yuki, shippo, and devil all quickly mask their scent and jumped in the bag. I walked out of the hut while the others went to hide where they wouldn't be seen or smelled. I stood at the front of the village and waited. I didn't have to wait long but what shock me was that when the demon arrived it was hiten.

(Hiten's pov...)

I was flying to a village that I took girls from. Yeah I was brought back to life. Some witch did it since she was in love with me and thought I would love her if she did. Wrong. I had killed her and flown to a mountain close to this town. I also brought my little sister souten and her little dragon with me since they were my only family left. I took the girls from the town since they all look like that girl who killed us and used them for pleasure. Yeah another reason I had kidnapped her was cause she was a really hot girl. Didn't tell manten that though. He would've flipped. She also had a spicy attitude and I like that in a woman. Most human women didn't have that kind of trait so it was surprising that she had it. I never knew her name though so that was a bummer. If I ever see her again I will so find out her name. I arrived at the village and saw the woman waiting for me. I could smell a bit of fear on her and smirk. I flew down to her with me still smirking. "So your next huh. What's your name girl?" She looked at me through the veil and I mentally thought. 'Why do they have to use these stinking veils?!' "Kagome." I looked at her. I smirked again. "Well kagome. Time to go." She nodded and I picked her up bridal style. She gasped at the sudden movement. I started flying towards the mountain at top speed. I looked down at kagome to see the veil had flew off and the spicy personality girl was in my arms. I handed right in front of the house on the mountain shocked. Then smirked. This is interesting.

* * *

_**Suger: hiten's back! I thought it would be cool if he also liked kagome and also added more rivalry in it. also he helps with my idea of what I have for souten. See you next thursday. Review!**_


End file.
